


You Know I Want it!

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Dominance, Experimental Style, Farting, Gym Sex, M/M, Rimming, Roughhousing, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Liam is here to worship master ******** (yall fill it in)





	You Know I Want it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I wrote this fic without a Master in mind buuuut ite for you to imagine anyone you want!

Okay! On the ground! Kneel! That's right crawl! So you're gonna be a good puppy, right? That's it nod for daddy. Now I'm gonna do some squats and you're gonna make sure my hole stays clean from any sweat. I'm gonna have to HEAR you sniff my stinky hole! I'm sure you dont wanna see what happens when you dont listen, or you wanna be a naughty boy so I can punish you? Oh... shame, I had something... intersting planned. Under me hurry up Liam!

1! Hngggggggg! SNIFF

2! UURGH! LICK

3! LICK! 

4! SNIFF! 

5! I FEEL THE SWEAT! 

6! FUCKKKK! 

7! I CANT HEAR YOU! 

8! OH FUCK! YOU LIKE THAT FART YOU SLUT! OF COURSE YOU DO YOU SICK BITCH! 

9! I DONT WANNA SMELL IT! IT BETTER BE IN YOUR LUNGS! MMMMMHHHHUGH! 

10! HOLD YOUR BREATH! YOURE LUCKY WERE HERE ALONE OR YOUD HAVE TO DO THIS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! 

Phew! On the bench! I need to do some curls! You're my seat! I need to hear you sniffing and licking at the same!

1! That's it!

2! Louder

3! Deeper 

4! How does it smell

5! Yeah its stinky

6! Clean my filthy hole!

7! Damn didn't know someone could be this beta

8! Sniff

9! HOLD!

10! HOLD!

11! HOLD!

12! HOLD!

13! HAHAHA PANIC! 

14! KEEP HOLDING CUNT!

15! YOU HIGH ON MY STINK NOW EH!

16! Move up! Clean my Ballsack! 

17! Yes they're salty and musky HEY bitch! 

18! Keep them in your mouth! 

19! Its GOOD hey!

20! LICK YOUR LIPS! SAY THANK YOU! 

Hmmm good boy! I'm done for now! Your other master is on his way and I think hes going on his 9th day without a shower!

Filthy slut you're getting hard after you just cummed from my delicious balls! I dont think his tummy is doing so good... I have no idea what he has planned! 

Pathetic bitch! Hahahahahaha!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me how i can make this better and if yall want more! This was a quick lol prompt but... I wanted to test it out on here to see if yall like it!


End file.
